Email Wishes
by 76's Babii
Summary: What happens when a chain letter email wish comes true? When Shannon makes a wish for her birthday for the outsiders to come to her school what happens? TELL ME IF IT SUX!
1. The Email

~Shannon's POV~  
  
I glanced up as the 'You've got one new message.' dialog box popped up over my Y! Pool game.  
  
"Welcome Slim, you have one new message." The computer audio voice sounded through the speakers.  
  
I clicked the link and scrolled down. "Friends...Me and You are friends...You Fight, I Fight...You Cry, I Cry...You jump off a Bridge...I'm gonna miss your dumbass!  
  
Ok Slim make a wish! Happy Birthday!"  
  
I grinned, "I wished tomorrow that the Outsiders were suddenly transferred to my school."  
  
I closed the email and disconnected the internet. I dropped back onto the bed and smiled over at my picture of me, Greg, my brother Jason, and our friends Josh and Justin.  
  
I climbed under the covers and turned off the light, repeating my wish over and over again in my head, knowing it would never come true. Oh how wrong I was.  
  
A\N My First Chapter!!! Really Short I know not even one page, Plzzzzzzzzzz Tell me if it sux!!!  
  
~Slim~ 


	2. New Students

A\N THANKS TOO ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! LUV YA!!!!!  
  
~Shannon's POV~  
  
I rolled sluggishly out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and went into the bathroom. I showered, dressed, and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I ran back into my room from the bathroom, and grabbed my boots.  
  
"Shannon! Breakfast!" my mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled back, tied my shoes and walked downstairs.  
  
"Oh goodie, an orange!" I cried with false cheer.  
  
A pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who."  
  
"Hmmm, Let me think," I heard the person laugh and knew exactly who it was. "Gee, It could be Josh or Justin Or Jason."  
  
I laughed as I heard him go 'Huh.' I glanced up at Greg and smiled.  
  
"I'm joking with you."  
  
He glared playfully at me and told me to stand up. I stood up and sat on his lap after he sat in the chair I was in.  
  
"Aw how cute." My older brother Jason snickered.  
  
Greg and I both game him the middle finger.  
  
"Orange?" Greg asked biting the end off one wedge.  
  
I nodded and opened my mouth.  
  
Greg put the orange in my mouth and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Damn babe we gotta go. I gotta get gas."  
  
I nodded and popped another piece of orange in my mouth and swiped a swallow of Jason's Pepsi.  
  
Greg held out his green Carhartt for me to put on. I slipped into it and grabbed my book bag.  
  
"Later mom and idiot." I yelled as we stepped into the garage.  
  
I laughed as I heard Jason yell that's Mr. Idiot to you.  
  
*~*  
  
~Justin's POV~  
  
I jumped out of my truck and threw my cigarette down on the school parking lot, and ground it out under my heel.  
  
I grabbed my back pack and jogged into the building. I rounded the corner and ran straight into a skittish looking guy with dark hair and black eyes.  
  
"Watch it, son." I growled and shoved him against the wall and continued on my way.  
  
"Hey you in the jacket!" I heard somebody yell from behind me. I glared over my shoulder and continued walking toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey pal!" Somebody grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.  
  
I glared into ice cold blue eyes of a guy with blonde almost white hair.  
  
"What?" I snapped, turning around and jerking the cafeteria door open.  
  
"You just shoved my friend." He said glaring down at me.  
  
"Tell your friend to watch where he's walking." I said walking into the cafeteria ending the conversation, or so I thought.  
  
He attacked me from behind, punching me in the back of the head, throwing me to the ground.  
  
~Dally's POV~  
  
I slammed my fist into the back of the guys head. He turned and threw him forward onto the ground.  
  
I saw a tall guy to my right step up.  
  
"Back off him, son. Wouldn't wanna get Williams mad would we?" the tall guy asked helping the other boy to his feet.  
  
"Whatever." I said and shoved open the doors.  
  
"Hey Dally what happened?" Johnny asked running up beside me.  
  
"I hit him once or twice, Johnnycake, that's all." I replied, opening the office doors.  
  
"Hey Dal." Steve muttered.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder as the door opened.  
  
"You." I glared. It was the guy that pushed Johnny. He was short, about 5'4, he had short brown hair and a thin mustache, he wore jeans, boots, and a Dixie Outfitters T shirt.  
  
The guy smirked. "Me."  
  
The three guys with him laughed. The first one was tall about 6'2, short blonde hair, a thin blonde mustache, he wore jeans, boots, and a Dixie Outfitters T shirt. The second was short, and had brown hair and a thin mustache like the guy that had pushed Johnny. The third was about 5'6; broad shouldered, and wore the same thing the others had.  
  
An older woman with graying hair walked out from the back of the office and smiled. "Well Good Morning, Justin, Josh, Jason, Hunter."  
  
"Morning." the chorused.  
  
"Boys, This is Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, Keith Matthews, Ponyboy Curtis, Chrissy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, and Johnny Cade." The woman smiled. "This is Justin McCall, Josh McCall, Jason Williams, and Hunter Clay."  
  
"Hunter, Justin, Josh, Jason, Would you show them to they're classes, then you can go to class, I'll give your teachers a call."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jason said taking the six pieces of paper from the woman.  
  
Jason opened the door and read the first schedule.  
  
"Aight, Ponyboy, You got Algebra 1 First with Ms Fitch. Don't piss her off you'll be fine." He pointed to the door marked Room 12 and handed Pony his schedule. "There."  
  
Ponyboy broke away from the group and Jason stuck his head in the door.  
  
I heard girls squeal 'Jason' and watched them throw they're arms around his neck.  
  
Justin snatched the schedules from Jason and continued down the hall.  
  
"Ain't this a bitch?" He muttered. "Dallas, you got Horticulture First, So does Steve, Keith, and Sodapop."  
  
"What about me?" Chrissy asked smiling at Justin.  
  
"Damn, sugar, you got Horticulture, too." Justin smiled back showing perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Chrissy asked worriedly.  
  
"Not if ya don't piss none of the boys off." Justin looked up at her from the schedules and smiled.  
  
Chrissy smiled back.  
  
A\N Phew! Took me long enough to write that. I have ideas now YAY!!! And I'm hyper and its never a good thing. 


	3. Sloan Stout Tells it all

Tidus'luvr99: For real? If you say so.  
  
Robot in Disguise: It Guess Sayin Son is a Redneck thing, we say son here a lot and I MEAN a lot. Cus we're redneck infested  
  
DallysGirl4Life: Thanks, and here's more.  
  
Goddess of Silent Tears: lol, thanks. I wish they would really come to my school too.  
  
Sweetypie15: I do? For Real? Thanks.  
  
LilBlazinChica: Yea I'm trying to write stuff that is longer and its really hard!!! Lol Thanks fer Reviewin.  
  
Candy_Matthews: I know considerin I wrote it at 1:45 AM, so it probably realllllllllly sucked.  
  
Vincenza: Yea Longer Longer Longer I know. And I think I'ma put a lil romance in it too.  
  
Hopeless Romantic: Thanks, And I'll email you as soon as I can get my idiot brother to fix my email. Kk? Good.  
  
Tensleep: Thanks, If you think its interesting heres to ya!  
  
Steves-girl: You stole me name!!! lol. I love Steve and I love ur story too. Thanks  
  
Katie: I never really noticed it was a time travel fic. *shrugs* Whoops. I'm juss a lil blonde don't mind me.  
  
~A\N~ Yippee! Me Third Chapter Gotta Love it. Well Here ya go! Plzzzz Don't Be offended by the racial slurs I ain't racist but its how a good 2/3 of the people talk here so PLZZZZ Don't be pissed at me.  
  
~Ponyboy~  
  
I dropped into the seat in between Johnny and some guy that looked like he had been in school for a few years.  
  
"Psst, Johnny." I whispered.  
  
"Ponyboy do you have something you would like to ask the class?" Mrs. Fitch asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said standing and walking to the front of the class room. "What is so special about Jason Williams, Hunter Crowder, Justin McCall and Josh McCall?"  
  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
A girl in front stood up. She was about 5'1, with sea blue eyes, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with the ends curled.  
  
"What the hell do you mean what's so special about my Jason?" She asked glaring at me.  
  
"Your Jason?" a short brunette asked standing up. "Bitch, He's MINE. M-I-N- E. Mine Got it?"  
  
"Girl Please, Ya'll both know he's mine." A black girl with straight hair said smirking.  
  
"Whatever." The blonde and the brunette rolled they're eyes.  
  
"Mr. Curtis you may sit down now." I did, and very quickly. "Now class if you will look at page 541, can any one tell me the answer to number 7?"  
  
I glanced at the problem. '7P3'. I raised my hand.  
  
"Mr. Curtis." Mrs. Fitch called on me.  
  
"Um.........60?" I guessed.  
  
A guy in a brown Carhartt jacket snickered. "Mr. McCall, I suppose you know the correct answer."  
  
"Yes ma'am, Its 210." McCall answered, smirking back at me.  
  
"Ah.........And Mr. McCall how did you get that, may I ask?" Mrs. Fitch asked looking down at his desk.  
  
"I solved it." McCall snapped.  
  
Mrs. Fitch opened her mouth to say something as the bell rang.  
  
Every one jumped out of their desks and practically flew out the door.  
  
"Hey Pon, what do ya got next?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Finance, you?" I asked glancing at random class room numbers as we walked.  
  
"Business Law." Johnny shrugged.  
  
All at once every one started running toward one end of the hall.  
  
I looked at Johnny. "What do ya suppose is going on?"  
  
A tall guy glanced down at us. He wore a Brown Carhartt with the shirt tail of a button up shirt sticking out of the back, jeans, and boots.  
  
'I'm beginning to see a pattern here.' I thought trying to see over the crowd.  
  
"A fight." He said. "McCall verses Rollins."  
  
"Who's that?" I wanted to know.  
  
"McCall? That's Justin, works in the office. You new?" he asked turning to walk off.  
  
I looked back at Johnny and motioned 'Come on.' "Yeah We're new."  
  
""Here's how it works here, son. Ya got your rednecks, niggers, preps, Goths, and your skaters."  
  
"What's the difference?" Johnny asked.  
  
"The Rednecks, Well most of 'em are in Carhartts, jeans, boots, have a hat stickin outta their back pocket, or are wearing a Dixie Outfitters T-shirt. The niggers are every black in this school. Preps wear Areopostile (A\N Did I spell that Right?) and Amber Crombie. Goths wear all black and listen to punk. Skaters wear DC and Black Label."  
  
"Oh.........Are you racist?" I asked, glancing up sheepishly.  
  
To my surprise he grinned. "Naw kid, But there's plenty o' 'em 'round here."  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Ashworth's class is?" Me and Johnny asked at the same time.  
  
"Yea, Come on." The guy said walking off towards a set of stairs.  
  
We followed him down the stairs and he turned the corner and walked down a ramp. "That's his class." With that he walked off.  
  
"Wait." I said, he turned and looked back. "What's your name?"  
  
"Stout, Sloan Stout."  
  
*~*  
  
I walked out of the double doors at the end of the hall and down the concrete stairs to the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Kid." I turned and saw Sloan leaning against an off white Dodge.  
  
"Hey Sloan." I said and looked for Steve's car, I couldn't find it.  
  
I guess I looked a little pale because Sloan looked at my suspiciously.  
  
"You aight kid?"  
  
"Yea, I just can't........." I trailed off as Steve came down the stairs with some girl hanging all over him. "Never mind."  
  
"Shannon!" Sloan yelled.  
  
The girl hanging all over Steve looked up. "Hey Sloan!" she yelled back.  
  
"Shannon get your ass over here, ya bitch!" Sloan yelled back to her.  
  
"Alright, Alright." She said walking over. "Who's he?"  
  
"What's your name kid?" Sloan asked taking out a small black container of something and putting something that looked a lot like dirt in his mouth.  
  
"Ponyboy." Sloan coughed and spit what was in his mouth out, and coughed some more.  
  
"Ponyboy?" He said, still laughing.  
  
"Yea." I felt my ears growing red.  
  
Shannon smiled at me. "I like the name, Ponyboy. Sorta sounds like Poorboy don't it, Sloan?"  
  
"You are just trying to insult your brother." Sloan said trying to catch his breath and coughing.  
  
"Shove it up your ass, Sloan." Shannon glared.  
  
"Feisty." Sloan grabbed Shannon by her wrist and pulled her to him. "I like that in a woman."  
  
Shannon grinned.  
  
I looked over at Steve, he was gaping at them both.  
  
Sloan looked over at him. "Close your mouth, son. Wouldn't wanna catch a fly."  
  
Shannon leaned over to Steve and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Shannon Rose Williams!" an angry voice boomed from behind Steve.  
  
Shannon turned pale. "De-De-Devin."  
  
A\N I'm leavin it there cus I'm all outta ideas! LATA!!!!! ~Slim~ 


	4. Good Day Gone Bad

~Devin's POV~  
  
The day was going good for me. I watched Latrell get his ass beat by Justin. I pulled my hat out of my back pocket and set it on my head as the bell rang, then pulled it down as I walked outside into the heat.  
  
I heard Rhett Akins' "Friday Night In Dixie" blaring against some shitty ass rap and Tracy Byrd's "I'm From the Country."  
  
I spotted Sloan and some kids with long hair talking at his truck, with Greg's girl friend Shannon.  
  
Hold it! Did Shannon just kiss him?  
  
"Shannon Rose Williams!" I yelled.  
  
Shannon turned pale. "De-De-Devin."  
  
"You just fuckin kissed this piece of long haired trash." I yelled.  
  
"I ain't a piece of trash, ya ass." The taller of the two with long hair glared down at me.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck what the fuck you are." I was pissed. "Shannon how the fuck could you cheat on Greg like that ya bitch?!"  
  
~Ponyboy's POV~  
  
"I didn't think about Greg." Shannon replied glancing down at her feet.  
  
Devin spit in Steve's direction and jerked her roughly away from him. "Go find Greg."  
  
She was about to retort when Steve lunged.  
  
Devin hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from his lungs.  
  
I heard 'fight' echo across the parking lot, and soon guys in Carhartts and football Jackets gathered around the fighting two.  
  
Steve threw a punch and hit Devin squarely in the jaw.  
  
"Break it up!" Mr. Ashworth yelled throwing Steve into Soda and Two-Bit and helping Devin up. "You and You two come with me."  
  
I looked over at Steve then looked at Devin who was panting and spitting blood.  
  
"Buck made me swallow my dip." Devin said shuddering.  
  
The guys in Carhartts laughed and some of the guys in football jackets laughed.  
  
"Well Mr. Jennings if you weren't using chewing tobacco on school property, which you are not supposed to you wouldn't have swallowed your so called 'dip'." Mr. Ashworth snapped.  
  
"Yea, well if you hadn't broke up the fight I would a made buck swallow his teeth." Devin said spitting more blood.  
  
"My name ain't Buck, Its Steve." Steve said angrily.  
  
"I don't give a flying flip." Devin said sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mr. Brockwell came up behind me and Steve placing a hand on each of our shoulders.  
  
"I seen it." Sloan smirked. "'At kid 'air, lunged at Devin 'en knocked 'im 'cross 'da jaw."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Stout for you honesty." Mr. Ashworth snarled. "Come with me boys."  
  
I followed Mr. Ashworth as he led us to the principal's office.  
  
Devin dropped onto a bench type seat and stretched out, pulling his hat down over his eyes.  
  
I sat down in a chair pushed up against the wall next to Steve.  
  
Principal Davis was a young, tall, thin, guy with short brown hair and wore jeans and a t shirt tucked in.  
  
"Well, What do we have here? What are your names?" Mr. Davis glanced at Steve then me.  
  
"Steve Randle." Steve glanced up at Mr. Davis and then across at Devin. "We gonna get suspended?"  
  
"Not this time, and your name, son?"  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis." I felt my ears turn red as Devin broke into laughter.  
  
"Devin?"  
  
"Yea, boss?" Devin asked lifting his hat by the brim.  
  
"Shut ya mouth, boy." Mr. Davis smirked.  
  
Devin grinned and picked up a black round container with a picture of a bear on it.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
Devin quickly stuffed the container in his jeans. "What's what?, kid"  
  
"That stuff. Looks like dirt." I replied.  
  
"Devin, hand it over." Devin looked pleadingly up at Mr. Davis. "Don't worry, you'll get it back tonight at the hunt."  
  
Devin grinned and handed the container to Mr. Davis.  
  
"Nobody answered my question." I said.  
  
Mr. Davis looked over at me from his desk. "Well Ponyboy, Its dip or chewing tobacco, ya put it in ya cheek-"  
  
"Or ya lip." Devin interrupted.  
  
"Or your lip and spit out the tobacco juice." Mr. Davis held up a bottle that looked like it had soda in it. "And here's a few words of advice. If ya see one of these never drink it."  
  
"Ok." I glanced over at Steve who glared at me then at Devin.  
  
"Well now what happened in the parking lot?" Mr. Davis asked sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Well, Devin was saying stuff about Steve and Shannon and Steve didn't like it and knocked Devin out." I replied hoping he wouldn't call Darry.  
  
"Hey, that long haired trash ain't knock me out, buck." Devin growled.  
  
"Cool ya heels Devin." Mr. Davis said calmly. "Now boys, lets just put this matter behind us and try not to disrupt again, agreed?"  
  
Steve and I nodded.  
  
Devin smirked. "Come on boss, ya know I cain't make ya no promises, what with Shannon kissin on the long hair."  
  
"Fine then Devin. You won't get your dip back until a parent comes to pick it up." Mr. Davis said stressing the word parent.  
  
Devin scowled. "Fine."  
  
"Good then, you boys run along."  
  
I followed Steve out to his car and got in the passengers seat.  
  
"I enjoyed watching you beat his ass." I said smiling up at Steve.  
  
Steve smirked. "Yea it was a lot of fun."  
  
*~*  
  
~Devin's POV~  
  
I jerked open the door to my Dark Green Toyota Tacoma and climbed inside.  
  
"Fuckin prick." I snarled and hit the dash, then searched the glove box for another container of dip. "Fuck! I ain't got no dip."  
  
I started the engine, turned on the CB and turned on the CD player.  
  
"The Rodeo Song" By Chris Ledoux blasted through the parking lot.  
  
I grinned and sung along as I sped down the two-lane road.  
  
"Well it's 40 below and I don't give a fuck  
  
Got a heater in my truck and I'm off to the rodeo  
  
And it's Alabama left Alabama right  
  
Come on ya fuckin' dummy get your right step right  
  
Get off the stage ya god damn goof ya know  
  
Piss me off ya fuckin' jerk get on my nerves."  
  
"Eh, Hotshot, where the Bouncer and Cope at?" Hunter "Aces and Eights" Lowe asked Jayson "Hotshot" Rollins.  
  
"Notta nare damn clue, Ace. The Bandit said Bouncer and some new kids got ta scrappin today in the parking lot." Jason replied.  
  
I grinned and picked up the receiver. "Hey Ace, anybody tell you 'at you was too damn nosy?"  
  
"Naw Bouncer juss you." Ace replied. "You coming down to Food Barn?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered  
  
"Come on then, son." Hotshot interrupted. "There's some long hair up here that says they got unfinished business."  
  
I scowled. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
~A\N PHEW!!!! Bout time I finished that, Gawd Dern if yall wanna longer chapter...ur shit outta luck. Lol  
  
~Slim~ 


End file.
